Wait
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2019] For: swanlake 88. Kyungsoo merasa aneh karena menyukai Jongin yang menderita autis. Kyungsoo justru semakin merasa aneh ketika terintimidasi oleh sosok Jongin. Semua yang Kyungsoo rasakan kepada Jongin aneh, namun ia suka./Kaisoo-EXO


**Title**

Wait

 **Main Cast**

Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast**

Yoona (SNSD), Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Minseok.

 **Warning**

 _Bullying_ & BxB

 **Summary**

 **(for: swanlake_88)**

Kyungsoo merasa aneh karena menyukai Jongin yang menderita autis. Kyungsoo justru semakin merasa aneh ketika terintimidasi oleh sosok Jongin. Semua yang Kyungsoo rasakan kepada Jongin aneh, namun ia suka.

 **Autho** **r's** **Note**

Dear: Swanlake_88

Well, maafin aku karena udah merusak prompt kamu. Karena jujur ini keluar jauh dari genre dan gaya penulisanku. Tapi berkat kamu, aku jadi belajar banyak tentang autis. Aku juga minta maaf karena penggambaran tokoh yang menderita autisnya kurang gereget hehe. _But, hope you like it!_

-.000.-

"Jongin, ayo pakai sepatunya." Yoona menarik lembut lengan Jongin yang tengah sibuk dengan lukisannya di pinggir danau. Jongin menarik lengannya tidak suka ketika kesibukannya diganggu oleh siapapun, Jongin senang melukis dengan kaki telanjangnya yang menginjak rumput.

Pakaian pria penderita autisme yang usianya sudah menginjak dua puluh satu tahun itu habis terkena cat sana-sini, tangannya pun tidak luput diwarnai, namun jangan tanya bagaimana ia dapat melukis sehebat itu.

"Yoona pakaikan ya?" Tanya gadis itu seraya berlutut di sisi kanan Jongin yang masih sibuk mengulas kuasnya pada kanvas. Jongin hanya mengangguk sekali sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk menyudahi kegiatannya. Yoona tersenyum lembut pada Jongin lantas ia memakaikan pria itu sepatunya.

"Jongin melukisnya sudah selesai." Jongin berucap dengan pandangan yang menunduk menatap rumput.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang ya?" Yoona menarik Jongin untuk berdiri dari kursi lipat kecilnya dan pria itu menurut membiarkan Yoona membereskan segala perlengkapan yang mereka bawa dari rumah.

Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu berlari meninggalkan Yoona yang masih berkutat membereskan barang-barang pria itu.

"Bola! Bola! Bola!" Tangan Jongin berusaha menggapai bola yang tengah dimainkan oleh anak-anak desa di tanah lapang itu seraya kaki-kaki jenjangnya berlari mengarah pada mereka. Anak-anak desa itu seketika menghentikan permainannya dan berlari ketakutan untuk menjauh.

Anak-anak desa itu bersembunyi di balik semak-semak atau batu besar untuk melindungi diri dari sosok Jongin yang bagi mereka mengerikan, mata mereka tidak lelah untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Jongin dengan takut yang bercampur dengan kesal. Sedangkan Jongin berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan dan berniat mengambil bola itu.

"Jangan ambil bolaku! Hey kau orang bodoh!" Salah seorang anak berteriak sekencang mungkin kala dilihatnya Jongin yang membungkuk untuk mengambil bola itu, Jongin tidak peduli. Dia ingin bola itu, memang apa yang salah dengan berbagi bola? Karena Mama pernah mengajarkan Jongin untuk berbagi dengan saudaranya, jadi apa salahnya jika ia meminta bola itu dari mereka?

"Aku bilang hentikan!" Akhirnya anak desa itu melompat keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengambil sebongkah batu sebelum akhirnya melempar batu itu mengenai pelipis Jongin.

Jongin besar mengaduh, ia melepas bolanya agar dapat memegang pelipisnya yang terasa sangat sakit dan juga basah. Laki-laki itu menegakkan tubuhnya untuk memandang nanar pada anak itu sebelum berbalik pergi dari sana. Jongin menangis ketakutan akibat melihat darah mengucur dari pelipisnya, Yoona menghampirinya dengan napas terengah-engah akibat berlari kencang saat melihat kejadian itu.

"Hey!" Yoona berteriak marah saat saat dilihatnya aliran darah merembes dari tangan Jongin dan membasahi pipi laki-laki itu.

"Yoona." Gumam Jongin ketakutan pandangannya berlarian memandangi rumput dan bergulir memandang Yoona dengan khawatir.

"Akan kubalas perbuatan kalian!" Teriak Yoona geram sebelum beralih pada Jongin, "ayo kita pulang sayang dan obati lukamu."

Saat tiba di rumah, Jongin dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan lajunya saat dilihat banyak orang yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Kim, alias rumah kepala desa itu. Orang-orang di sana terkejut melihat wajah Jongin yang bersimbah darah.

"Yoona, apa yang terjadi pada Jongin?!" Kim Junmyeon sebagai kepala keluarga sekaligus kepala desa itu memandang khawatir pada putranya. Pria itu tergesa kala menghampiri Jongin yang tersudut ketakutan sekaligus malu melihat banyak orang yang tidak ia kenal di sana.

"Anak-anak desa sialan itu melempari Jonginku yang malang dengan batu besar!" Ujar Yoona berapi-api karena kebencian yang memuncak.

"Kita harus segera obati dia." Salah seorang pria di sana berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongin yang semakin meringis ketakutan karena keberadaan orang asing itu.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat kondisi Jongin, "maaf Tuan Kim." Pria itu menatap Junmyeon sungkan saat mengerti bagaimana situasi Jongin.

"Tidak apa Kyungsoo, tolong obati dia." Junmyeon meraih Jongin dan membawa anak laki-lakinya untuk duduk di sofa selagi para orang asing itu mengeluarkan beberapa perlengkapan untuk mengobati luka Jongin.

Jongin menolak, ia bahkan menyerang beberapa orang asing yang mencoba mendekatinya, "Jangan!" Pekik Jongin seraya memukuli dengan brutal orang-orang yang berusaha menahannya. Melihat tingkah Jongin yang di luar kontrolnya membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana kewalahan dan memilih untuk mundur satu persatu dan membiarkan Kim Junmyeon memainkan perannya sebagai seorang ayah yang telah sering mengatasi tingkah Jongin yang seperti ini.

' _Ia tengah_ meltdown. _'_ Pria bernama Kyungsoo itu memandangi Jongin yang kini tengah tertekan karena kehadiran dirinya dan teman-temannya yang lain. Tidak ada yang dapat Kyungsoo lakukan pada saat ini selain membiarkan Junmyeon menenangkan putra semata wayangnya itu.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama ketika Jongin akhirnya lebih tenang dan menurut untuk mau diobati, Kyungsoo bergerak mendekati pria yang tengah menunduk itu sedangkan yang lainnya kembali sibuk untuk merapikan barang-barang mereka ke kamar masing-masing yang telah Kim Junmyeon siapkan.

"Hey." Sapa Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya diam tidak menyahuti, entah ia menyadari sapaan Kyungsoo barusan atau memang enggan untuk membalas sapaannya. Kyungsoo memaklumi dan kemudian dengan sangat pelan Kyungsoo menarik dagu Jongin agar mau mendongak untuk mempermudahkan pengobatannya. Kyungsoo mendesah lega ketika dilihatnya luka pada pelipis Jongin tidak terlalu parah kendati darah yang mengalir cukup banyak.

Kyungsoo mulai mengobati luka Jongin dengan hati-hati. Rasanya agak aneh ketika mendapati sosok Jongin yang diam saja padahal ia tadi tengah mengalami _meltdown_ nya. Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo bergulir untuk beralih dari luka Jongin ke mata Jongin yang ternyata sejak tadi memandanginya, pria itu terkejut dan merasa cukup asing ketika menyadari sosok Jongin yang menderita autis ini mau menatap matanya yang merupakan sosok asing bagi pria itu.

Rasanya aneh ditatap terus seperti itu. Kyungsoo akui, dalam sekali lihat Jongin adalah sosok pria yang tubuhnya sangat proporsional, memilih wajah yang tampan, dan matanya yang tajam seperti elang. Jelas sekali jika Jongin sangat sempurna secara fisik. Kyungsoo berdehem untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang ia pikir sudah tidak waras karena memuja pria itu. Ia kemudian kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk kembali mengobati luka Jongin dengan hati-hati hingga selesai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Yoona yang ternyata sejak tadi juga ikut memandanginya. Gadis itu menampakkan semburat merah pada wajahnya karena malu Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya yang larut memuja wajah tampan pria itu.

"Baik Jongin, aku sudah selesai mengobatimu." Kyungsoo kini kembali menghadapkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin yang masih terus menatapnya. Rasa canggung menjalar seolah tatapan Jongin menggerayangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang kini menegang. Pria itu mengernyit heran hanya untuk menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Jongin terhadap dirinya.

"Apa ia selalu menatap seseorang dengan cara seperti ini?" Kyungsoo kembali melirik Yoona penuh tanya. Gadis itu mengerjap sesaat dan memasang wajah bingungnya sebelum akhirnya melirik ke arah Jongin yang ternyata tengah terpaku memandangi Kyungsoo. Kali ini gadis itu mengerjap lagi karena merasa heran dengan tingkah Jongin, bahkan pria itu tidak pernah mau memandang ke arahnya.

"Jongin." Panggil Yoona kepada pria itu, Jongin mengerjap sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk, pria itu tetap bungkam seraya memilin jemarinya.

Yoona dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya saling melemparkan senyuman. "Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yoona untuk memperkenalkan dirinya secara formal.

"Aku Yoona." Yoona menyambut tangan Kyungsoo dengan hangat.

"Jongin!" Jongin menyerukan namanya seraya merebut paksa tangan Kyungsoo dari genggaman Yoona.

Perut Kyungsoo langsung tergelitik merasakan genggaman Jongin pada jemarinya, pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan Jongin yang kini memandangnya dengan bersahabat. Kernyitan di kening Kyungsoo muncul karena sikap Jongin yang tidak sama seperti penderita autis lainnya, padahal jelas sekali bahwa laki-laki itu baru lepas dari _meltdown_ nya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun, jika semakin lama ditatap pandangan Jongin seolah sangat mengintimidasi dan Kyungsoo sempat bergidik pelan. Ini aneh.

"Kyu-Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo berdehem sebentar untuk menetralkan degup jantungnya yang entah kenapa jadi terasa aneh. Jongin tersenyum senang mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang menyapanya.

"Kyungsoo jadi teman baru Jongin?" Jongin mengerjap polos tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari jemari Kyungsoo yang kini jadi berkeringat.

"Tentu." Kyungsoo memaksakan sebuah senyum tercetak di bibirnya seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka secara paksa. Jongin tertegun. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Kyungsoo dan Yoona saling menatap heran satu sama lain, sebelum Yoona berbisik lirih seraya menatap kepergian Jongin, " _He just... just... looks so normal_." Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo seolah meminta persetujuan. Kyungsoo hanya mengernyit sebagai jawaban.

-.000.-

Jemari-jemari itu bermain dengan lincah di atas tuts piano, mengalunkan denting-denting yang indah kepada para pendengarnya. Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, ia mengerjap untuk sesaat dan kemudian mendengarkan dengan seksama lantunan melodi itu. Tubuhnya bergerak turun dari kasurnya yang nyaman, dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dan kemudian di teguknya hingga tandas. Tidak lupa Kyungsoo juga membalas sapaan beberapa pelayan yang berlalu lalang dengan cukup ramah.

"Eum... darimana asal piano itu?" Kyungsoo menahan salah satu pelayan wanita yang tengah membawa nampan yang dipenuhi oleh gelas-gelas yang isinya Kyungsoo tebak adalah jus jeruk karena terlihat dari warnanya.

"Oh, tuan muda yang memainkan pianonya di lantai dua." Pelayan itu menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang tersipu malu.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika pertanyaan itu terlontarkan. Pelayan itu berdeham sesaat sebelum menjawab, "tuan muda tidak begitu suka ada yang melihatnya memainkan alat-alat musik."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Kyungsoo tersenyum, ketika pelayan itu pergi berlalu Kyungsoo bergerak maju menaiki anak tangga untuk melihat keberadaan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya saat pandangannya langsung mengarah telak pada Jongin yang tengah serius memainkan tuts-tuts piano itu. Kyungsoo merasa gila pada detik itu juga karena ada sesuatu yang berdesir aneh di dalam dirinya yang ia tidak dapat tafsirkan apa itu. Di satu sisi Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa ia terkesima pada sosok Jongin, namun sisi lain dari dirinya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal yang tidak boleh Kyungsoo rasakan, terlebih lagi itu adalah sosok Kim Jongin, laki-laki pengidap autisme.

Permainan Jongin berakhir, Kyungsoo meneguk liurnya kelu saat pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok Jongin.

' _sial kenapa aku merasa terintimidasi.'_ Kyungsoo memaki dalam hatinya.

"Kyungsoo bisa bermain piano?" Jongin bertanya, Kyungsoo terkejut sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa memainkan alat musik, tapi aku bisa bernyanyi dengan baik." Kyungsoo tersenyum memandangi wajah tampan Jongin yang kini terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Seolah tersadar Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya karena merasa aneh pada pikiran yang baru saja melintas di benaknya.

Suasana kembali sunyi ketika Jongin kembali sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, jemari lelaki itu memainkan tuts pianonya dengan acak namun tetap memberikan melodi yang tidak buruk di telinga. Kyungsoo terus asik memperhatikan Jongin sampai tiba akhirnya Yoona datang memberitahu mereka untuk segera ikut bergabung di meja makan bersama yang lain.

-.000.-

"Ada apa bung?" Kyungsoo mengerjap, mendapati Minseok rekan satu timnya tengah memandangnya heran.

"Aku merasa aneh." Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Kau akan selalu bilang begitu pada setiap desa yang kita kunjungi." Minseok mengernyit, namun bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

Kyungsoo dan teman-teman dokternya memang sering sekali melakukan pengabdian kepada masyarakat yang tinggal di desa. Memang, di setiap kunjungan mereka ke desa-desa itu Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan bahwa ia merasa aneh karena suasana yang ia hadapi harus berganti-ganti. Minseok dan yang lainnya paham jika Kyungsoo merasa hal ini tidak sejalan dengan zona nyamannya yang cenderung _introvert_ , namun mereka cukup kagum pada sosok Kyungsoo yang mau bergerak keluar dari zonanya untuk kemudian membantu orang lain.

"Tidak—maksudku." Kyungsoo meneguk liurnya kelu, ia bingung harus berkata apa kepada Minseok. Kepalanya terasa pening karena diisi oleh sosok Kim Jongin yang berputar-putar selama beberapa hari ini. Ini benar-benar aneh.

"Apa?" Minseok mendesah gemas ketika Kyungsoo kembali bungkam dan terlihat ragu.

"Sialan! Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya." Alis Kyungsoo bertaut, tatapannya menunjukkan kejengkelan yang luar biasa.

"Bung! Kau pikir kita berteman baru satu minggu ya? Aku tidak habis pikir sudah hampir lima tahun kita bersama-sama, tapi hanya untuk menceritakan masalahmu saja harus dipaksa dulu." Minseok memandang Kyungsoo dengan sebal.

"Ada apa ini?" Chanyeol si pria tampan dengan tubuh raksasa itu muncul bersama Baekhyun dalam rangkulannya.

"Tanyakan pada temanmu yang satu itu." Minseok melipat kedua tangannya dan menunjuk Kyungsoo melalui lirikkan tajamnya.

"Ada apa Soo?" Baekhyun bersuara. Kyungsoo jadi semakin tidak ingin bercerita jika banyak orang begini.

"Aku-"

"Ayo lari! Hati-hati ada si Jongin gila!" Tubuh Kyungsoo langsung berputar menghadap jendela ketika nama Jongin di seru dari luar bangunan yang menjadi tempat mereka membuka praktek pengabdian itu.

Kyungsoo mendapati Yoona yang terlihat marah karena anak-anak itu selalu saja mengganggu Jongin yang bahkan sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun, "Wah, apa dia selalu diperlakukan seperti itu di sini?" Chanyeol bertanya prihatin.

"Sepertinya begitu dan sepertinya pula bukan hanya anak-anak kecil itu saja yang memperlakukan Jongin seperti itu, kemarin saat aku memeriksa kondisi seorang ibu yang tengah hamil besar bersamaan dengan Jongin dan Yoona tengah berjalan-jalan sore, tiba-tiba saja ibu itu meludah ke arah Jongin, sejujurnya aku ingin marah pada saat itu juga terlebih lagi Yoona sudah terlihat gatal ingin mencekik ibu itu, namun karena ia tengah hamil besar akhirnya Yoona memilih untuk pergi setelah membalas perlakuan ibu itu dengan meludah ke arahnya lagi dan aku hanya memberi pengertian sedikit tentang autis, namun ibu itu mengatakan bahwa Jongin adalah kutukan desa." Baekhyun berdecak sebal ketika mengucapkannya.

"Brengsek!" Kyungsoo memaki ketika yang lain saling memandang bingung akibat umpatan yang keluar dari mulut seorang Kyungsoo yang jarang sekali mengumpat.

Kyungsoo bergegas keluar ketika ia melihat Jongin berlari meninggalkan Yoona yang tengah memaki anak-anak desa itu. Dikejarnya sosok Jongin yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu akan kemana laki-laki itu berlari atau apa yang tengah laki-laki itu pikirkan.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo memanggil nama laki-laki itu dengan kaki yang terus melangkah untuk berlari mengejar sosok Jongin. Ketika langkah mereka hampir sejajar Kyungsoo dengan lekas meraih pergelangan lengan Jongin. Awalnya Jongin sempat menolak dan terlihat ketakutan, namun ketika ia tahu itu adalah sosok Kyungsoo ia mau sedikit tenang.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendapati ternyata Jongin menangis ketakutan, diraihnya sosok Jongin yang tubuhnya lebih besar dari Kyungsoo itu untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya, namun yang justru terlihat adalah Jongin yang tengah mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Mereka jahat." Suara Jongin terdengar bergetar ketika mengucapkannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui seraya mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Jongin yang menggigil ketakutan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjagamu dari mereka, Kim Jongin."

-.000.-

"Apa Kyungsoo sudah tidur?" Pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka seiring dengan tubuh Jongin yang menjulang melangkah masuk ke dalam. Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya seketika mendongak, ia melepaskan kacamata seraya merapikan lembaran kertas yang berserakan.

"Aku belum tidur, ada apa? Kau tidak bisa tidur lagi Jongin?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Jongin ingin tidur bersama Kyungsoo." Jongin melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika mendengar Jongin berbicara layaknya anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, ayo."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama berbaring di atas kasur, tubuh mereka saling menghadap, dan tidak saling bertatapan. Hanya Kyungsoo yang sibuk memandangi wajah Jongin, sedang pria itu memejamkan kelopak matanya.

"Apa aku sudah gila karena menyukaimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih, napasnya berhembus berat.

Jongin membuka matanya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo hampir melompat karena terkejut. Tanpa disangka kedua telapak tangan Jongin justru terulur untuk menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Jantung Kyungsoo bertalu-talu sedang pikirnya menerka-nerka apa yang akan Jongin lakukan selanjutnya. Tanpa disangka Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, mata besar Kyungsoo semakin membesar.

"Jongin suka Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak gila." Jongin tersenyum senang selayaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan sebuah mobil mainan. Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena masih _shock_ dengan perlakuan Jongin barusan.

-.000.-

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun tanpa permisi, mata Kyungsoo hampir melompat keluar ketika mendapati Baekhyun tengah berciuman dengan Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal dan Chanyeol hanya memilih untuk terkekeh saja.

"Kenapa kau terlihat gusar seperti itu?" Chanyeol menyahuti ketika dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi gay? Kalian tahu, aku- aku ini _straight,_ kan?" Kyungsoo memilin jemarinya dengan pandangan yang bertanya-tanya, namun yang Baekhyun dapati justru tatapan itu seolah menuding.

"Bicara yang jelas, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu bodoh." Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Tadi malam, aku dan Jongin berciuman." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dengan gusar.

" _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ " Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama berteriak terkejut atas apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Kau gila?!" Baekhyun bergerak maju mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, katakanlah aku gila! Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memiliki perasaan ini!" Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya frustasi.

"Tapi dia autis Soo!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sarkas, "jangan kau rusak dia."

"Brengsek! Kau pikir aku adalah orang _bejat_?! Justru dia yang melakukannya pertama kali!" Kini Kyungsoo melangkah _mondar-mandir_ dengan khawatir.

"Kau hanya kasihan padanya Soo." Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara ketika Kyungsoo terlihat begitu gusar. Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti, lalu ia memandang tajam Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku harus kasihan padanya? Bagian dari dirinya yang mana yang harus aku kasihani? Ia cerdas dan juga tampan!" Kyungsoo mendesis, kemudian sedikit tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia memuji Jongin barusan?

"Bagian dimana, ia melakukan kegiatannya secara repetitif, perkembangannya yang terlambat, dan interaksi sosialnya yang payah!"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menegur Chanyeol karena menurutnya ucapan Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan, meskipun memang lelaki itu memiliki gaya bicara yang _ceplas-ceplos_.

"Demi Tuhan Park-Sialan-Chanyeol! Aku sedang tidak ingin meninju seseorang sekarang!" Darah Kyungsoo berdesir dengan hebat hingga panas menguasai tubuhnya ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya ketika menyadari kesalahannya, "Maafkan aku."

Pintu kamar Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertutup, Minseok menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Tidakkah kalian sadar? Seseorang yang menderita autis memiliki dunianya sendiri dan entah bagaimana caranya Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam dunia milik Jongin. Itulah kenapa Jongin dapat terlihat normal saat bersama Kyungsoo, dan aku baru pertama kali melihat kasus yang seperti ini."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Ini mengerikan." Kemudian laki-laki itu mendelik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Ya, kalian tahu. Mereka memiliki dunianya sendiri karena terlahir autis, sedangkan banyak manusia normal di luar sana hidup dengan apatis, mengerikan sekali jika sebenarnya di dalam diri kita masing-masing ada _ke-autisan_ yang tidak kita sadari." Kyungsoo bergidik.

"Astaga, ucapanmu barusan baru saja menamparku Soo." Baekhyun tersenyum miris dengan pikiran yang membetulkan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Kyungsoo!" samar-samar terdengar suara Jongin yang tengah memanggil Kyungsoo. Mereka semua yang ada di dalam kamar Baekhyun saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Sekarang kau sudah masuk ke dalam dunia Jongin yang repetitif Soo, pergilah, ia membutuhkanmu." Minseok membukakan Kyungsoo pintu kamar Baekhyun. Tanpa berbicara lagi Kyungsoo dengan lekas menghampiri sosok Jongin yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya seraya berjalan mendekati Jongin yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang berbinar.

"Kyungsoo ingin mendengar Jongin bermain piano lagi?" Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ayo." Jongin dengan semangat menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan dengan sedikit mengayunkan tangan mereka yang saling bertaut dengan ringan.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah bosan untuk mengikuti kegiatan Jongin yang repetitif, rasanya begitu menyenangkan, dan terselip rasa bangga karena Kyungsoo dapat menyentuh dunia Jongin.

"Kyungsoo suka?" Jongin bertanya setelah ia mengakhiri permainan pianonya.

"Tentu aku suka." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan anehnya ia merasa sedikit tersipu saat ditatap oleh Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum senang, sebelum dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, "Jongin juga suka Kyungsoo."

"Jongin, kau tidak boleh selalu melakukan hal itu padaku tanpa melihat sekitar terlebih dulu." Kyungsoo berbisik sedikit panik.

"Kenapa? Tapi Jongin suka." Jongin kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekali lagi seraya tertawa senang.

Kyungsoo hanya menepuk keningnya atas tindakan yang baru saja Jongin lakukan, kendati demikian hatinya tetap merasa senang.

-.000.-

"Kau sudah bilang pada Jongin?" Minseok berdiri samping Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk memasukkan kembali baju-bajunya ke dalam koper. Kyungsoo menghela napas berat seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya." Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian.

Tidak terasa Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya sudah berada di sini selama satu bulan, yang mana mereka harus segera berpindah ke desa lain untuk melakukan pengabdian lainnya. Sialnya selama satu bulan itu pikiran dan hari-hari Kyungsoo selalu terisi oleh sosok Jongin. Bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa memandangnya, berceloteh bebas dengannya, menggenggam tangannya, bahkan sampai mengecup bibirnya.

"Jika sudah begini, aku merasa sudah membelenggunya. Aku terlalu takut melihatnya _meltdown_ lagi." Minseok menatap Kyungsoo dengan iba.

"Kyungsoo? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tiba-tiba saja sosok Yoona sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang terbuka, pandangannya harap-harap cemas, setelah menghembuskan napas gusar akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Yoona yang membawanya ke halaman belakang rumah yang sudah Kyungsoo tinggali selama satu bulan ini.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya seraya memandangi kaki telanjangnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan rumput yang terawat.

"Begini, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu-" Yoona ikut menunduk seraya meremas-remas jemarinya dengan gelisah. Kyungsoo masih bungkam menunggu hingga Yoona melanjutkan, "Aku menyukaimu." Gadis itu akhirnya mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo telak di manik yang terlihat tengah terkejut.

"Yoona menyukai Kyungsoo?" Tiba-tiba saja Jongin muncul dengan wajah yang sudah jelas menggambarkan kekecewaan, laki-laki itu menunduk memandangi lantai, "tidak bisakah Kyungsoo untuk Jongin saja?" ujar Jongin lirih tanpa berani menatap kedua orang itu.

"Jongin..." Yoona menutup kedua mulutnya terkejut atas ucapan Jongin barusan, sedangkan Kyungsoo kini tengah mematung, jantungnya seolah mencelos hingga ke dasar. Yoona berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"Yoona jangan mendekat." Jongin bergerak mundur sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu di sana.

"Jong-" Kyungsoo menahan pergelangan lengan Yoona, "Biar aku saja." Dengan gerakan cepat Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin yang lebar.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo meraih pergelangan lengan Jongin, namun dengan cepat lelaki itu menariknya lagi seolah enggan untuk disentuh oleh Kyungsoo.

"Yoona menyukai Kyungsoo, Jongin harus mengalah pada _noona_."

"Tidak! Jangan mengalah jika Jongin tidak ingin." Kyungsoo kini melangkah mendekati Jongin yang kini tengah memandangnya heran.

"Apa boleh? Mama bilang pada Jongin untuk tidak egois." Jongin kembali memandangi lantai di bawahnya.

"Boleh, untuk hal ini kau boleh egois tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin kau mengalah, Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin mengalah." Kyungsoo meraih jemari Jongin sebelum menggenggamnya dengan erat.

' _Sial! Aku jadi semakin tidak ingin meninggalkan dia.'_ Kyungsoo membatin dengan nelangsa.

"Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin?" Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sungkan, layaknya seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan ketika akan dimarahi oleh orang tuanya.

"Tentu saja, Kyungsoo sangat menyukai Jongin." Kyungsoo mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Tapi Kyungsoo harus pergi." Tatapan Jongin kembali menjadi sendu. Kyungsoo seolah baru saja tertimpah es berbalok-balok hingga membuat tubuhnya menggigil saat Jongin tahu akan hal itu.

"Kyungsoo akan kembali lagi untuk Jongin." Kyungsoo memandangi wajah Jongin dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan mantap, ia pasti akan kembali lagi. "Tentu, kau tahu darimana aku akan pergi?"

"Jongin melihat Kyungsoo merapikan barang-barang Kyungsoo, seperti saat Jongin melihat Mama yang merapikan barang-barangnya sebelum pergi dan tidak mau kembali lagi." Kyungsoo seolah terhantam oleh fakta itu, selama ini Kyungsoo pikir Mama yang selalu Jongin banggakan pergi dalam artian meninggal dunia namun nyatanya wanita itu meninggalkan Jongin memang untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu, percaya pada Kyungsoo ya Jongin, Kyungsoo akan kembali lagi." Laki-laki itu tersenyum getir saat mendapati Jongin mengangguk patuh.

-.000.-

 _Untuk: Kyungsoo_

 _Dari: Jongin_

 _Kyungsoo terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman Jongin yang sangat Jongin sukai! Jongin akan menunggu Kyungsoo dengan sabar dan berjanji untuk tidak nakal. Jongin juga berjanji akan egois kepada Yoona agar Kyungsoo menjadi milik Jongin saja._

 _Jongin memang tidak ingin terlahir seperti ini, tapi Jongin selalu senang jika ada Kyungsoo yang mau menemani Jongin._

 _Jongin suka Kyungsoo!_

Kyungsoo tersenyum gemas ketika membaca surat yang diberikan oleh Jongin sebelum ia dan yang lainnya berangkat untuk kembali melakukan pengabdian.

' _Wait for me Jongin, I'll come back for you.'_ Kyungsoo membalas surat Jongin barusan melalui harapnya yang ikut terbang terbawa angin ketika Kyungsoo membuka kaca jendela mobil yang tengah ia tumpangi, berharap akan sampai pada sosok Jongin yang kini tengah Kyungsoo pertanyakan sedang apa ia sekarang. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo jadi rindu, padahal baru sebentar.

-.000.-

.

.

.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
